capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Guatrau
The Guatrau is the boss of the Ha'la'tha crime syndicate on Caprica. Personal Life The Guatrau has two children - a daughter, Fidelia Fazekas, and a son (name unknown) who died in 41YR. Although his given name is not known ("Guatrau" is an honorific), his surname may be Fazekas, since that is his daughter's last name. He lives in a large country estate outside of Caprica City. The Guatrau is friends with Tomas Vergis. Control and Power The Guatrau asks Joseph Adama to deliver a message to Caprica's Minister of Defense, Val Chambers. Chambers has conveniently forgotten how he came to be so important. He is taking action that will cause distress for the Guatrau and many of his colleagues. Joseph delivers the message, but Minister Chambers defiantly rebukes and insults him. In retribution, the Guatrau sends Sam Adama to Chambers' home in the middle of the night. Sam slits Chambers' throat with two knives and delivers the Guatrau's message not to turn on a friend. Sam stabs Chambers in the chest, killing him. Graystone Deal In order to regain control of his company from Tomas Vergis, Daniel Graystone makes a deal with the Guatrau for funding to develop the Resurrection Program and "influence" to convince the board to oust Vergis. The Guatrau tells Joseph Adama to represent his interests at Graystone Industries. Joseph begins to object, but the Guatrau tells him this is an honor for an unmade man. The Guatrau's shell company, Obolus Inc., purchases Graystone Industries. Daniel hopes that the Guatrau will let him remain in control of the company. However, the Guatrau makes his authority unmistakable. He attends a meeting at which Cyrus Xander demonstrates a proposed commercial for the Resurrection Program. Daniel wants the commercial scrubbed, but the Guatrau overrules him saying children will find it comforting. Like Sons As Joseph and Sam Adama are about to be promoted in the Ha'la'tha, the Guatrau tells the story of how they met. He found them in a refugee orphanage or rather they found him. Sam tried to pick his pocket. Right then he knew that Sam had the stones to be one of them. The Guatrau noticed Joseph's eyes. He was always calculating something. They are like sons to him. He paid for Joseph's law school education. Revelations His daughter, Fidelia, is released from prison. She goes to Graystone Industries to get caught up on the family business. She investigates the books and finds discrepancies about some missing robots. She has discovered Joseph's and Sam's secret operation to funnel robots to the resistance on Tauron. She brings this evidence to her father, but he refuses to listen to her. He says the Adama brothers are like sons to him and they would not do this. She tells him she is his actual daughter and he trusts her to tell him what others are afraid to tell him, and what he cannot face himself. She says the Adamas' robot operation to Tauron will be popular and will make him look bad. He tells her to make it quick and painless. Tragedy and Consequences In the murder attempt on Joseph and Sam, William is caught in the crossfire and accidentally killed. The morning after, Fidelia shows up at Joseph's home under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. She asks if there is going to be a war. Joseph says maybe so. She explains the cost to him in lives and livelihoods. He wants a sit-down with the Guatrau. She says they will need assurances, which he will give, but he also has something he wants in return. Fidelia convinces her father to meet Joseph in the V-World. Meeting in the Virtual World will give the Guatrau the advantage of protection from any reprisals. The Guatrau meets with Joseph who tells him that within a matter of months he lost his wife, his daughter and now his son. He tells the Guatrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and these are the wrong decisions. The Guatrau says Joseph is in mourning, but he needs to watch his tone. The Guatrau stops speaking and goes into distress. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over the Guatrau's head to suffocate him and has him in a headlock. Joseph removes his holoband, walks over to the Guatrau and takes the kapi out of his pocket. Fidelia has offered up her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death, Blood for Blood. The Guatrau asks for a knife so he can return to the soil his way. Fidelia demands they give him a knife. Denying him the honor of returning to the soil on his own terms, Joseph shoves the kapi poison down his throat, killing him. The Adama brothers give her father's ring to her. She is now the new Guatrau. She puts a coin in her father's pocket for his safe journey to the afterlife. She tells him he would have died anyway, but this way the family goes on. Additional Images 110 Guatrau Daniel Conference.png|The Guatrau listens to Daniel's proposal for the Resurrection Program. Ha'la'tha.jpg|The Guatrau tells the Adamas he is changing Daniel's contract terms. 118 Sam Guatrau Headlock.jpg|Sam exacts revenge upon the Guatrau for William's murder. Behind the Scenes Production Notes The filming location for the Guatrau's country estate is the Crease Clinic Building at the old Riverview Hospital (Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada). It was the Battlestar Galactica filming location for the episode, The Farm (2005). Unvanquished." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast with Executive Producer David Eick, series star and director Eric Stoltz and Director of Development for Universal Tom Lieber, episode 110, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 37:58. References Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Tauron Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron